The invention relates to a hinged or tilt-up display for laptop computers and more specifically to a design of a display unit without an exterior housing shell over the exterior surface of the illumination distribution member. By eliminating this exterior housing shell, substantive reductions may be realized in the height and weight of the display unit and, therefore, in the height and weight of the laptop computer itself.
Computer designers continually strive to reduce the weight and size of their laptop models without any loss of protection or function in the unit. In the effort to reduce weight, to eliminate at least a significant portion or all of the metal outer cover of the hinged or tilt-up display of a laptop computer is highly advantageous. Simply eliminating the cover could expose significant portions of the internal elements of the display to abuse and wear through normal handling; therefore, a means of protection of these internal elements must be addressed.
A liquid crystal display of a laptop computer in order to function efficiently in various lighting environments requires back lighting, i.e., light passed from the rear of the liquid crystal display panel through the liquid crystal display panel, then to the viewer""s eye.
A frontlit liquid crystal display accepts light from the ambient surroundings and reflects the light off of a mirror-like surface behind the liquid crystal display panel and through the liquid crystal display panel to the viewer""s eye. Backlit liquid crystal displays are far superior because the backlit liquid crystal display is not dependent upon ambient light levels and lighting angles and thus can be used in low light or dark environments unlike frontlit displays.
Illumination of a liquid crystal display panel requires both compact lighting and precise illumination control to prevent over intensity and/or under intensity of light which create hot and/or cold spots on the display panel. The terms xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccoldxe2x80x9d connote light density, not temperature.
The distribution of the light over the area of the liquid crystal display panel must be provided and controlled by a rigid member which, if bumped or impacted, will not be deformed and change the illumination distribution. The exterior of the display must be structurally capable to withstand wear and normal abrasion without affecting the optical quality necessary for light distribution to the liquid crystal display panel.
A backlit liquid crystal display associated with a hinged or tilt-up display of a laptop computer is constructed such that the rear or exposed surface of an illumination distributor is formed to reflect light from a light source to and through the front face of the illumination distributor, thereby passing the light through the liquid crystal display panel. The illumination distributor can be fabricated from an acrylic material such as LEXAN(copyright) plastic which is a good light transmitting material with well known internal reflective qualities.
The rear or primary reflecting surface of the illumination distributor is coated with a highly reflective coating to enhance the containment of light and prevent light loss. Subsequently, the reflective coating is coated with an additional tough protective layer or coating, such as an epoxy paint, forming the exposed exterior surface of the tilt-up display of the laptop computer.
A bezel may be fitted surrounding the edges of the illumination distributor and liquid crystal display panel assembly, thereby holding all elements in their respective places. Alternatively, the assembly may use an illumination distributor formed to accept the other elements of the display into a cavity, thus forming a housing for the display elements.
A more complete and thorough understanding of the invention and the display unit may be had from the attached drawings and the detailed description of the invention to follow.